


afterhours

by clokcwork_dragon



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, just dads being gay thats all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clokcwork_dragon/pseuds/clokcwork_dragon
Summary: After a tiring day of working with the students, Jeralt is certainly looking forward to spending some time on his own.Well, maybe not completely on his own.
Relationships: Jeralt Reus Eisner/Seteth
Kudos: 55





	afterhours

**Author's Note:**

> me when i clicked on my first SetJer fic: that's one weird ship who even though it would be good  
> me when i clicked on my second Setjer fic: I NEED MORE AND I NEED IT NOW
> 
> anyway this is a super underappreciated ship and I absolutely love it, just two gay dads chillin around being cute and gay. My heart is melting. They both have two daughters now. 
> 
> This isn't beta-read but hey I Tried. Hope you enjoy!

Jeralt would never insist that he hated children, no. He wasn’t always good with the little ‘uns, and he was fairly certain he hadn’t been a good father even to his own daughter (not that Byleth would ever affirm those worries of course), but he still found solace in training the students at the Officers Academy, even if he was by far one of the most… unorthodox professors.

That said, it had been a long day of working with the brats, in Jeralt’s humble opinion, which was usually the case when you put Felix and Dimitri in the same generally enclosed area and armed them with wooden sticks. Not that Sylvain and Ingrid’s antics made it any easier, of course, but at least they hadn’t tried to stab each other’s eyes out with the pointed end of their wooden swords (well- Ingrid had, but Jeralt wans’t going to blame the lass).

Point was, it had been grating and downright exhausting, and the old knight wouldn’t say no to spending the evening alone.

Well… okay, perhaps not alone.

Jeralt’s footsteps came to a halt in front of Seteth’s office, and he let out a huff at the closed door- how did the man even breathe in the stuffy room with all those old books and parchments, when all the doors and windows were closed, was still a question Jeralt couldn’t provide the answer for. A plain knock on the polished wood granted him swift entrance, though, and Jeralt sauntered in with the well-known wolf’s grin on his face.

“You’re still working? There’s barely any light left in the sky.”

“This is why we have oil lamps.” Seteth’s eyes darted from his papers to Jeralt, and back, feigning annoyance. But Jeralt could read the other man like an open book by now, and he saw his lip twitch into a small smile before returning to a more neutral expression.

“Sure you do, but at this rate you’ll burn through the oil supplies before it’s even proper winter.” Jeralt sneered, leaning on the desk and peering at all the papers strewn across it. “What are you working at, anyway?”

“Simply some reports of the merchants in the marketplace.” By the way Seteth’s voice drawled, Jeralt supposed it wasn’t a particularly interesting task. “How was your session?”

“Better than Ferdinand and Edelgard landing each other in the infirmary every other week, but I could still do without Felix’ antics.” He couldn’t help but let out an amused huff of air, however. The brats were exhausting, but fun to deal with if one had the patience. “What about your wyvern students?”

“I am of the opinion half of those kids shouldn’t even be allowed near a wyvern, but Rhea insists everyone should be given equal opportunities.” Seteth shook his head, placing his quill down- which Jeralt took as a good sign. “One of the younger students fell from her mount and landed into its, uh…  _ excrements _ .”

Jeralt let out a roaring laugh at that, unable to prevent it.

“Poor thing! Is she alright?”

“Shaken, and I believe she’ll find it hard to find dining company for a handful of days, but otherwise she’ll recover.” Seteth allowed himself an amused smile, refusing to laugh at his student’s expense.

“Well, all of that sounds like an awfully exhausting day. And reports, on top of it? Unthinkable.” Jeralt teased.

“It still has to be done. I wouldn’t trust  _ you t _ o do the reports in a million years.”

“Mm, that’s probably for the better.” Jeralt hummed as he leaned closer. “Still… I was hoping we could catch a break together, hm? Advisor?”

Seteth raised an eyebrow at the obvious suggestion lingering behind the knight’s words, but he didn’t protest. All he did was feign an exasperated huff, and put his quill back in its drawer.

“I suppose I cannot deny the captain of the knights’ request.” He muttered, getting up from his desk and stretching his arms above his head, wincing at the creaking of his joints.

“I’m too old for wyvern tutoring.”

“And I’m too old for this damn school, but darling Rhea’s opinion differs.”

Seteth rolled hid eyes. “You’re barely on instructing duty twice a week, I do not see any cause for complaints.”

“Maybe you’re right.” Jeralt’s toned arms snaked around Seteth’s waist, eliciting a quiet sigh from the other man as he pressed his lips on his neck. “But can you blame me?”

“Decidedly so…” Seteth muttered, turning around with remarkable speed and gently pushing the knight against the wall. “I should…  _ chide _ you for your continuous complaints.”

“Oh?” A challenging laugh came out of Jeralt’s mouth. “And will you chide me? Advisor?”

Seteth growled- a low guttural sound that rumbled through his chest. Something not at all human.

It was one of the things Jeralt loved about him.

“Perhaps I will.” The green-haired man murmured, close enough to Jeralt’s face that the latter could see the pointed tips of his fangs poking from under his lips.

“Oh stop being a hardass, you silly lizard.” Jeralt chuckled, one hand placed gently on Seteth’s shoulder- and pulling him close the next second, reversing their position in a lightning-swift maneuvre that ended with Seteth being pinned against the wall.

“…We know, after all, you’re never the dominant one.” Jeralt finished, letting his forehead rest against Seteth’s. The latter’s annoyance at being tricked like a novice slowly abated, and the ominous growling faded to a sound that was closer to  _ purring. _

“Don’t think too highly of yourself, Jeralt.” Cold hands, calloused from centuries of wielding the lance, came to rest on the knight’s cheeks. “You’re the loud one, after all.”

He’d hoped for the jab to even out the score between them, but to his exasperation Jeralt plainly let out a guffaw.

“Can’t argue with that. Maybe you’re just too good in bed.”

Jeralt allowed himself a small smirk at the effect of his words- Seteth’s pale face turning a light shade of pink.

“Don’t be so vulgar!” He muttered, then was effectively silenced by Jeralt pressing his lips against his.

Jeralt was a good kisser -and if Seteth wanted to be completely honest, which he  _ didn’t _ , for the sake of his dignity- he’d say he was much more practiced than himself. After all, Jeralt had admitted to hooking up with various men and women during his mercenary life. Seteth’s last kiss, on the other hand, had been centuries ago. He’d likely fallen out of practice.

Jeralt was patient, though, walking him through it as if they had all the time in the world in their disposal. One hand mussed through Seteth’s hair while the other arm pulled their bodies flush together. He smirked, sensing the low purring behind Seteth’s chest get louder, reverberating through both their bodies.

“Somebody’s enjoying this.” He muttered into his partner’s mouth, then yelped as his teasing earned him a light bite on the lip. A dragon’s fangs were quite sharp, and he took it as his cue to talk less and kiss more.

Well then, that much he could do.

His lips moved, trailing kisses down Seteth’s neck. The latter’s breath grew quicker, fingers clenching through Jeralt’s unevenly chopped hair and eliciting a low satisfied hum out of the knight. However, when Jeralt made a move to unbutton his partner’s shirt, Seteth stopped him.

“Later… I… should check on Flayn.” He panted, face still flustered and pupils dilated with lust. “I promised her we’d dine together tonight…”

Jeralt smiled, straightening and trying to tidy his own messy hair. “I see. Well I suppose I can wait.”

He winked, helping Seteth gather himself and straighten over the folds of his clothes. The other man returned the smile.

“You could join us. I’m certain Flayn would love for you and Byleth to dine with us.”

“Hmm, perhaps.” Jeralt thought about it. “Though I gotta go make sure she’s not collapsed in the training grounds first. We’ll join you later.”

“As you wish.” Seteth pressed a quick kiss on Jeralt’s lips before walking back to his desk, gathering up the last of his papers and putting them neatly into a drawer. Jeralt took it as his cue to go fetch his own daughter, and he started for the door.

“Jeralt?”

“Hm?” The knight looked over his shoulder, brown eyes interlocking with emerald ones.

“I  _ will  _ make true on my promise for later.”

Jeralt allowed himself a small smirk, letting Seteth take what he would from his expression.

“You’re always welcome to. Come by my room, but after you’ve tucked Flayn in… we don’t want having to explain the birds and the bees, do we?”

With that he shut the door behind him, leaving Seteth to drown in his own embarrassment.

What was life without a little fun, after all?


End file.
